Kiss Me I Think I Love You
by gaaraluver92
Summary: A Gaara Love Story
1. Info

**Kiss Me, I Think I Love You ( a Gaara Love Story) INFO**

Kurisuchi is about 5'7" has long black hair and light brown eyes.

Her element if fire so her specialty jutsu is Hi-Tama - no - Jutsu it is a jutsu that when she gets ready to attack, her fire surrounds the enemy and slowly closes in on them leaving no ecape the fire surges and starts to swirl into a giant ball enclosing the enemy then the fire ball compresses and vanishes leaving her opponent badly burned and dead.

Kurisuchi has friends in konoha she is really good friends with naruto. sasuke has a bit of a crush on her and sakura hates her for it, she is mostly friends with the rookie nine. Kurisuchi and the guys met at the first exam [the written exambut her team failed but she and the rookie nine still kept in touch.


	2. Chapter 1

**part 1**

**her name is Kurisuchi**

Kurisuchi got up extra early in the morning because she felt like she was being watched. The morning light was barely spilling in through the curtains. It was about 5:00 in the morning and Kurisuchi couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to take a shower. Hot steam filled the bathroom in no time and she could barely see her own hand in front of her face. She stripped and got ready to jump in the nice steaming shower, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kurisuchi gave a squeak of surprise and turned around to face Gaara!!  
"What are...who are you!!?"she stammered  
"my name is Gaara" he said calmly. Kurisuchi stared up at him am blushed as she realized she had no clothes on! She snatched up a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself. Gaara then ran his hands through her hair...she blushed at how attractive he was and how close to her face he was. He whispered in her ear "you are very beautiful Kurisuchi" she looked him in the eyes and said "how do you know my name!?" he smirked and disappeared into the swishing steam. Kurisuchi looked around for him but he was gone. She finished her shower and got dressed quickly to go out into town to take a walk. She thought back to when Gaara was so close to her face...she couldn't forget him, how he looked at her, how he touched her. She had to find him again. Kurisuchi had just walked out of a candy shop when she could have sworn she had caught a glimpse of Gaara in the street crowds. She freaked when she saw him turn his head to look at her, swiftly winking as if to say 'come and get it' she shoved people out of her way to try to get to him but the crowd swept him away. He turned a corner and she stepped on most of the people she shoved, yelling and shoving back she lost him, but Kurisuchi didn't want to give up so she turned the corner she saw him turn into but only to slam right into Gaara. He looked at her lovingly and held her gently by her shoulders giving her a long kiss. He then pulled away and looked at her closely she wanted to kiss him again more passionately but he then backed away again into the street crowd smiling and then disappeared...

That's all for now I will write more soon 


	3. Chapter 2

**part 2**

**Kurisuchi had just seen Gaara disappear into the street crowd and she was left there alone longing to see him again. She remembered how he kissed her 'such a sweet kiss' she said to herself. She went home for the night but only to go through a sleepless night, she tossed and turned and got up. 'That's it I can't sleep' she said to herself 'I think I am going to go out for some fresh air' she put on a black spaghetti strap shirt and a matching ****mini skirt**** and headed out the door. The night was calm and quiet and she walked into town. It was empty and quiet except for the wishing fountain, bubbling and sloshing around. Kurisuchi went up to the fountain and pulled out a coin 'I wish I can see Gaara again' she said and tossed the coin into the fountain, the water rippled and as it started to settle again she saw a figure starting to appear in the water. It was Gaara, She looked up to make sure he was really there and he was! Sitting beside her gazing up at the moon. "It is beautiful isn't it?" she looked at him confused "the moon?" she asked stupidly "he looked at her and he said "yes...you and the moon" she blushed and looked away."Don't be afraid to look at me" she gazed up at him and smiled. He got up and offered his arm to her, Kurisuchi immediately got up and took his hand, and walked off into the night...**

that's all for now sorry though but I have to go the next one will be better

message me if you have any ideas okay? nn thanx 4 reading 


	4. Chapter 3

**part 3**

**Kurisuchi and Gaara were walking off into the night holding hands looking up at the moon and stars pointing out constellations and laughing the night away. She sighed and looked up at Gaara, "Tonight was so fun" he smiled and said "yeah it was" she was about to kiss him when something in the bushes rustled nearby Gaara thrust his arms out in front of her to protect her and growled "who's there!?" The rustling stopped and 2 rain ninja erupted form the bushes running toward Kurisuchi with large swords drawn ready to attack. Quickly she snatched up 4 kunai from her pack and attached paper bombs to them. They flew out of her hands in the speed of light and jabbed into the attackers, two in each one, a few seconds later the paper bombs were activated and exploded. Kurisuchi stood frozen for a few seconds waiting for the smoke to clear up so she could see the damage done to the rain ninja. The smoke cleared and on the ground was both rain ninjas but logs. "NO!" she yelled, with Gaara beside he looked around searching for them again "they have to be here somewhere" he said. Then from behind her came one of the rain ninja with his sword to her neck "don't follow us" he said threatening to Gaara. He looked at Kurisuchi worried and took a step forward the rain nin pressed the blade to her neck "No Gaara!" she said hastily. The rain ninja jumped off and she could see from the ground the second rain ninja battling Gaara to stall him from following, sand swished around below her feet trying to reach her but all had failed. Kurisuchi tried not to struggle because the rain ninja still had the knife to her throat, one small slip and it was all over. He stopped and landed on a tree and did a bunch of one handed signs and a rope that looked like it was made of water wrapped around your arms and legs, it was hard as steel but as flexible as elastic, and Kurisuchi couldn't break free. The rain ninja turned to her and said "you got any money on you?" "n-no I don't" she said shakily then he said "hmmm I think you are lying, oh and don't worry about your little boyfriend either, you wont be seeing him again!" Kurisuchi cried out loud and told him to stop telling her such mean things but she couldn't cover her ears, much less run away. Then she asked why he had kidnapped her and he said "well we were on a mission and we had to come through here to get to the place we need to be. and we just happened to see you two and since we were low on money we hoped to rob you guys and kill you so you wont tell anyone that the rain ninja were coming through here" Kurisuchi looked up at him with fear in her eyes and said "but I don't have any money!" she said loudly "I don't care" he said raising his hand to slap her"at least we will have the pleasure of killing you!!" and then he hit Kurisuchi hard in the back of her head with the handle of his sword knocking her out into cold nothing-ness...**

ha ha sorry but that is all 4 now I promise I will write more

I try to write one every day but sometimes I don't have much time so please be patient with me okay

thanx 4 reading nn 


End file.
